In published European Patent Application No. 123,962 and in Journal of Heterocyclic Chemistry, 24, 31-37 there are described a number of 2-heterocyclylmethyl-1-alkoxyethylbenzimidazole derivatives as compounds possessing antihistaminic activity.
A number of 2-heterocyclylmethyl-1-benzylimidazo[4,5-b]- and imidazo[4,5-c]pyridines are described in Liebigs Ann. Chem. 747, 158-171 (1971) as compounds possessing inflammatory reducing properties.
In J. Heterocyclic Chem. 20, 1339 (1983) there is described the preparation of the compound 3-(methylphenyl)-2-[(4-methyl-1-piperazinyl)methyl]-3H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyrid ine.
Belgium Patent No. 667,333 on the other hand teaches 2-(piperazinylalkyl)-1-substituted benzimidazoles possessing antihypertensive and anti-allergic properties.